


Cringe

by ReadingStuffNow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingStuffNow/pseuds/ReadingStuffNow
Summary: In which Ezekial Briar used to date Amy's sister and now he drives her to school and scares off boys who ask her out.ORWhere Zeke feels guilty and he uses Amara Greene to feel better about himself.





	Cringe

I was ten when I first met Zeke.

Back then, he had a buzz cut and got nervous any time he came over. He was fifteen, as old as my sister. Camilla— Cammie for short —was the overly friendly sort, always taking in strays. Even as a teenager, I can count the numbers of times she said something purposefully _mean_ to someone on one hand. She didn't like making people feel bad, so they walked all over her instead.

I liked Zeke because he didn't do that. He wasn't looking to hook up with Cammie or use her as some sort of therapist. When he came over, he was the one asking how _she_ was. It made me feel better, knowing that she had someone.

It wasn't any surprise when they started _officially_ dating at sixteen, or that they kept dating through senior year of High School. Zeke was always around, always a steady hand for Cammie to hold. Especially when Rebecca got sick.

My cousin was twenty-three when she got breast cancer, twenty-five when she died. I was probably thirteen, maybe fourteen, old enough to watch my sister fall apart. Zeke came over that night and my mom didn't even fight him when he decided to stay the night. He was there for her, while my mom broke down and ditched us the next day, not returning for nearly a week.

But, Zeke helped her. He helped Cammie.

And then, he couldn't anymore. So, he helped me instead. Even if I didn't want it.


End file.
